Vanished
by DramaticArtist
Summary: Whatever happened to some of the earlier Mighty Ducks? They just vanished without a trace
1. Default Chapter

Whatever happened to the original Mighty Ducks??  
  
Disclaimer I own NONE of the characters....sadly  
  
Did you ever wonder what happened to some of the original mighty ducks??? Like why is Jessie still on the team, but not Terrie??? And what happened to the Tammy and Tommy Duncan?? What about Karp?? Or smart-mouthed Peter??? They just vanished without a trace.....want answers to their mysterious disappearances?? Well, here they are.... 


	2. Peter Mark

Peter  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the Mighty Ducks characters. I do own Peter's step-father in this chapter, but that's it.  
  
After all the celebrating was done at the game, Coach Bombay treated us to pizza. I was starved, not having eaten all day. I ate 4 slices, but it was nothing compared to Karp, who ate like 10 and all Karp does is eat.  
By the time Jessie and Terry's dad dropped me off at the trailer, it was almost 10:30. The Halls live just a couple of blocks away from us. I knew I was dead meat. I told my step-dad I'd be home by 9 at the latest. He'll kill me for coming home so late, it'll be worse if he's drunk.  
I quietly stepped into the house, shut and locked the door and carefully set down my hockey stuff. All of a sudden, the room blazed with light and I felt like I'd just got pelted with the puck. There was my step- dad, Jake, drunk, wide-awake and roaring mean.  
"PETER JAMES MARK, I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME YOU'D BE HOME BY NINE!!!!" he roared at me.  
"W-we went out for pizza and then Mr. Hall brought me straight home, I promise!" I stuttered. I prayed I wouldn't get hit.  
"PIZZA MY BUTT!!! YOU WERE PROBABLY AT THE DRIVE-IN MAKING OUT WITH THAT MORON CHICK!!!!!" he roared at me. Moron?? Oh, he must mean Connie Moreau. Like I'd make out with her, she's with Guy Germaine.  
"JAKE, I SWEAR, NOTHING HAPPENED!!!I TRIED TO CALL, BUT YOU WERENT HERE!!!!" I knew that would stop him. Because I HAD tried to call and he WASN'T here.  
"Make sure it NEVER happens again or I'll take you off that little hockey team of yours!" he snarled at me before heading back to the bathroom to puke again. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was the first night in a month that I hadn't gotten a beating. Since my mom died two years ago, he's taken to drinking. He wakes up in the morning, goes to work, then hits the bars, the he comes home around 2 a.m. drunk and puking all over the floor. My schedule couldn't be more different. I wake up, go to school, come home, clean up Jake's vomit from early in the morning, make myself something to eat, then try to get homework done before Mr. Hall comes to pick me up to take me, Jessie and Terry to hockey practice. After practice, I come home, finish whatever homework I have left, make my lunch for tomorrow and go to bed. Then I wake up and do it again all over again. Unless we have a game, then I'm too tired to do anything. Jake never comes to any of my games, he hates hockey. After all, my mother got hit in the head with a hockey puck, which is how she died. After she died, Jake decided to take all his angry out on me because he said if I'd never joined hockey, she wouldn't have died. I had several bruises up and down my legs and a black eye that I told Coach Bombay I got from the first game against the Hawks. About a month after we won the championship game, a knock came at our door early on a Saturday morning. I knew I'd have to get it from hearing the sounds of Jake vomiting coming from the bathroom. A young woman dressed in a powder blue business suit stood at the door with a briefcase. "Is this 1221 Wells Drive?" she asked me. "Yes, why?" I asked. Jake had taught me to shoo away the salespeople and the Jehovah's Witnesses. Jake was an atheist. "I'm April Parker from Children's Services. I received a call saying that this home was unfit for the child that lived here" the CHILD?? Was she nuts?? I'm no kid; I can take care of myself. "No, that's not true. It's perfectly fit. Thank you, goodbye" I started to shut the door, but she pushed it open.  
"Do you mind if I take a look around??" she asked, coming into our closet-sized living room. I sighed and nodded. Before she started walking, she eyed the large bruises on my arms and legs that Jake gave me for waking up late and not cleaning his "Puke Pan" early enough. "Young man, where did you get those bruises?" she asked. "Hockey. We just had a game against our toughest rival, the Hawks" I lied through my teeth, hockey season had been over for a month. She walked from room to room, taking a few notes on a pad of paper. Then there was the bathroom and I knew there would be a whole lot of notes going on that pad of paper about a drunken guy puking in the bathroom with an eleven-year-old standing in a box-sized kitchen eating a stale Pop-Tart and drinking sour orange juice. "Excuse me, Mr. Mark? Do you have a job?" she asked Jake. "Yes, I do" he growled at her between vomits. "I'm senior vice president of Harte, Mudge and Whitman Law Firm," That was the biggest lie I'd ever heard. Jake was a janitor at the local shoe factory where he made $3.25 an hour. I guess she knew that was a lie and that Jake was an unfit parent, because the next thing I knew, April was telling me to pack a bag with some clothes, personal items, but no valuables. So I did. She put me in the back of her car and then the policeman that was in the driveway put Jake into the back of his car and took him away.  
I got taken to a foster home where I lived for 6 months before I got sent to another one. I was in and out of foster homes until I was 18. Since I was always in and out of homes, I couldn't join another hockey team even though I wanted to. I found out that Charlie, Guy, Connie, Banks, Jessie, Goldberg and Averman joined Team USA and went to the Junior Goodwill Games, won the gold medal and then got a scholarship to some preppy school called Eden Hall. I never forgot that I was a duck and even quacked at principals when I got yelled at at some schools..... 


	3. Tammy and Tommy Duncan

Disclaimer: None of the original ducks are mine, only the Duncan parents,  
the figure skating coach and Britney.  
Tammy's POV  
  
After we won the championship game, Coach Bombay treated us to pizza. My feet were still a little sore from having getting knocked over by that Hawk. I was still pretty pissed at him. He had ruined my perfect glide after making my first (and only) goal. When we got home, Tommy and I went straight to bed. After we got home from school that Monday, our answering machine was blinking that we had a new message. I clicked it.  
"Hello, this message is for Tammy and Tommy Duncan. My name is Katharine Davis; I am a coach at the Parker Academy in Chicago, Illinois. I saw you two at the Pee-Wee State Championship game Friday evening, and you are both very talented skaters. We would like to offer both of you full figure-skating scholarships to the Parker Academy starting next fall. Please call me to confirm this, my number is 234-5755. My hours are from 8 a.m. to 5 p.m. Monday through Friday"  
My heart felt like it had stopped in my chest. I, Tamara Roxanne Duncan, was going to go the Parker Academy and figure skate full-time, I had dreamed of going there since I was 4 years old and had discovered ice- skating. The Parker Academy was one of the best schools for its figure skating program in the country. It was the happiest moment of my life.  
"WHOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!!!! TOMMY, PACK YOUR BAGS WE'RE GOING TO PARKER!!!!!!!!" I screeched.  
"What?" Tommy said, coming into the kitchen.  
"I SAID, PACK YOUR BAGS, WE'RE GOING TO THE PARKER ACADEMY TO FIGURE SKATE!!!" I screeched in his face  
"Oh, cool," he said and walked off. 'Oh cool'? That's all he had to say for being accepted into one of the best and most competitive schools for figure skating in the country.  
"Darling, what's all the screeching for? I can hear you outside" said my mom, coming in the door from work. She's a pharmacist and my dad is a doctor.  
"TOMMY AND I ARE GOING TO PARKER!!!!"I yelled for the third time.  
"Darling, that's marvelous. We'll have a huge celebration dinner tonight. I'll make your favorite spaghetti and meatballs," she said. My dad was pretty excited, too. He goes to a lot of seminars in Chicago, so he'd be able to come see us frequently. And he was even more happy that he didn't have to pay anything. Who cared about the money?? I WAS GOING TO PARKER!!!!!!  
  
Three months later I swung the door open to my new dorm room. It was late August, and I was finally at Parker. The room held two beds, two nighttables, two desks, two dressers, and a huge walk-in closet. No one was in the room, so I started unpacking. On both of the desks were envelopes, one of them said "Tamara Duncan" and the other said "Britney Jones" She had to be my roommate. I opened the envelope to find a letter welcoming me to Parker Academy. "Hi, I'm Britney Jones," said a voice. I turned around to see a pretty red haired girl. She had friendly green eyes and a scattering of freckles. "Tamara Duncan. Call me Tammy. What are you here for?" I asked her. "I play hockey. What about you?" she asked. "I'm a figure skater. I used to play hockey, though. I was on the team that won the Pee-Wee State Championship in Minnesota in January," I answered. I knew that coming from a figure skater, it sounded like a lie, but it wasn't. I could prove it by showing the photo that my mom took of me, Tommy and Coach Bombay with the trophy. And I could show you the tape my dad made of the game and me scoring a goal. "Really? That's pretty cool. The farthest I've ever gotten to winning anything big was winning a game against our biggest rival," she answered. "Say what say to grabbing our skates and going for a spin on Parker's private rink. You could show me some of your figure skating stuff and then we'll compare hockey moves," "Sounds cool," I said. Britney sounded cool, so why not??  
  
Fifteen years later  
I was so nervous. I was about to compete at the highest level of figure skating known to man. I was competing at the 2016 Olympics in British Columbia. After I'd graduated from Parker Academy, I'd gone to Duke University and studied English Literature and Criminal Justice and done figure skating. During my senior year, I'd gotten a letter saying I was invited to compete at the Olympics. Besides be accepted to Parker Academy, it was the happiest moment of my life. My brother, Tommy, thought so, too. He had dropped figure skating at Parker Academy because he'd been made fun of, so he went back to hockey. Now Tommy, Britney, my parents, my boyfriend Michael, and Coach Bombay were all sitting in the stands cheering for me. I heard that Charlie, Banks, Goldberg, Averman, Guy, Connie, Jessie and Fulton had made Team USA and went to compete in the Junior Goodwill Games. They'd won the gold-medal and then gotten a scholarship to some preppy school in Minnesota called Eden Hall. Every day before I went to a figure skating practice, I saw that picture of me and the Ducks winning the state championship and remembered how much fun that had been  
"Now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome three-time national champion and United States figure skater Tamara Duncan," the announcer said over the loudspeaker.  
I took a deep breath and stepped onto the ice. The song "Take My Breath Away" began to play. I started by making a quick lap around the rink and started the routine. As I moved, I forgot all about the judges or scores or what other people thought or who was better than me, all I thought about was the incredible feeling. The song ended and I finished with a jump and a pose. The crowd roared with applause and I knew I'd been awesome. An hour later, after all the skaters were done, they announced the winners. They gave the bronze and the silver medals and neither was me. I started getting a sick feeling in my stomach, I was afraid after all my hard work, I'd get nothing. "And now ladies and gentlemen, the gold medal winner of the 2016 Olympic figure skating competition is......Tamara Duncan!!" the announcer said. The crowd screamed with joy and I felt numb. I'd done it, I'd accomplished my dream. I was a gold medal winner in figure skating...... 


	4. Dave Karp

Dave Karp  
  
Disclaimer Ya, you know that I don't own the ducks. I own the kids in school, the psychologist and Karp's mom and dad. Karp's POV  
  
After the game, Coach Bombay treated us to pizza. We went out to the local Pizza Hut in downtown Minneapolis. I ate 9 slices, I couldn't' help it, I was starving. Everyone was teasing me about eating so much.  
"The Karpster eating his own weight in pizza" Averman teased. Everyone laughed. That stung. I looked over at Coach Bombay, he was covering his mouth to keep from laughing, but I knew he was. I stopped eating and just sipped my cup of pop.  
  
A week after the championship game, school started back up. That morning as I stepped out of the shower, I decided to step on the scale and see if I'd lost any weight. I'd vowed that I'd lose 10 pounds over winter break from all the hockey practices I was putting in. I was shocked when the bright red numbers flashed across the scale. I'd gained 20 pounds. I felt sick......  
  
"Hey look its Dave-the-food-thief, fat as ever" shouted a girl at me from across the classroom. I felt even sicker than I had when I looked at the scale this morning when I'd weighed myself. I just slide into my desk and concentrated on the reading assignment that Mrs. Brown had written on the board. All day long kids made fun of me for gaining more weight over Christmas Break. I felt horrible. I thought I'd lost weight from playing that entire hockey game and doing all that partying after winning the state championship. When I got home from school, I grabbed six cookies and some leftover chicken salad and began to eat.  
  
"DAVID JORDAN KARP! I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU ONLY FRUIT AFTER SCHOOL!" my mother yelled at me when she came home from work. "That's it, young man, you're going to a psychologist" my dad growled at me. My parents weren't happy with my weight, they never had been. My older sister had been positively petite. At 18 years old, she'd been 5'9 and weight 110 pounds. My parents saw her as the perfect child. I had known this was coming, I just hadn't known when. When my parents made a decision, they stuck with it and there was no changing their mind. About a day later, they packed me off to some fancy child psychiatrist in the rinky-dink town of St. Peter. About the second we got there, we checked into this humongous hotel that looked like a Hilton Head resort but didn't have enough fancy-schmancy stuff to make it a Hilton.  
  
"Now, David, why is it that you eat so much??" the psychiatrist, Dr. Green, asked me the next morning. Ugh, this guy was too touchy-feeling. I hated people like that. "Because! People treat me like shit and eating is the only way to make me feel better! Are you happy?" I snapped. I didn't want to be there, my parents were paying some dude $150 an hour to analyze my eating habits. "You seem to be very angry, Dave" Dr. Green said carefully. NO DUH, I WAS ANGRY! I hated my parents for sending me to some dopey doctor. Dr. Green wrote some things on his notepad and started babbling off on how I shouldn't take out my anger by eating. I should learn to talk my feelings out. Whatever.  
  
Dr. Green told my parents that the lifestyle I was living in wasn't healthy, he recommended that we move. My parents wasted no time. We moved from Minneapolis to Boulder, Colorado three days later. I got slapped into some fancy school for fat kids. It was like living in a world full of a bunch of fat loads. I missed playing hockey. My parents made me give it up when we moved to Boulder. I lost touch with all of my friends from hockey. I found out that Averman, Charlie, Banks, Connie, Guy, Jessie and Fulton all made Team USA and went to the Junior Goodwill Games. They won the gold medal. It pissed me off knowing that I could have been on that team. Then they got a scholarship to some preppy school called Eden Academy. I heard that Tammy and Tommy also got a scholarship to some preppy school called the Parker Academy in Chicago. I kept the picture of the Ducks on the day that we won the state championship on my desk wherever I lived. Every time I looked at it, it reminded me of how much fun playing hockey had been.


End file.
